


Connection

by Ariyana



Category: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003)
Genre: Community: stagesoflove, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariyana/pseuds/Ariyana
Summary: Mina Harker and Dr. Henry Jekyll two sides of one coin? A collection of short stories based on Livejournal Community Stages of Love challenge. Originally posted to FFN on March 8, 2006.





	1. Holding Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina and Henry are definitely not on the same page, but there's a connection there.

**Title:** Holding Back  
**Author/Artist:** Ariyana  
**Theme:** Stage 1 Attraction  
**Rating:** [13+]  
**Word Count:** 320  
**Author's Notes:** I went with movie verse but some of the characterizations will be a blend of the comic and movie.

The first time he really looks at her, they are standing on the deck waiting for the solar panels to charge. He sees the way she looks at the vast ocean; he notices the sunlight glinting off her hair. He shortly decides she is beautiful and out of his league.

 _"Well Henry, I see you're already giving up like the coward you are!"_ the voice inside his mind scolds him.

He ignores the voice and continues to stand in the background watching as Gray talks to her followed by Sawyer. If they are the competition, he is already beaten.

_"A whelp and a priss? Competition? Let me out I'll make short work of them both!"_

Henry says nothing; he merely walks inside at Nemo's beckoning. Why should someone like Mrs. Harker be interested in a man like himself?

****

xxXxx

She can feel several pairs of eyes on her. She is determined to ignore them. Dorian tries to speak to her, she shrugs him off. She doesn't want to succumb to old feelings left between them. Sawyer sweetly flirts with her, she sighs heavily and shrugs him off as well.

She walks toward her cabin, out the corner of her eye she notices Jekyll glance her way but he says nothing and continues on his way. She stops a moment, a frown forming on her lips. The one person on the ship that knows what it feels like to have a monster inside is avoiding her. She doesn't expect anything from him but she had hoped that they could be comrades.

"Something wrong, Mrs. Harker?" Nemo asks, startling her from her thoughts.

"No, nothing is wrong," she replies, walking off toward her cabin.

Perhaps it is her vanity that is causing her annoyance at being snubbed but nonetheless she hopes that she will be able to speak with Jekyll soon. Two monsters like them should have quite a bit in common.


	2. Getting Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina and Henry begin to bond after Dorian's betrayal.

**Title:** Getting Closer  
 **Author/Artist:** Ariyana  
 **Theme:** Stage 2 Romance  
 **Rating:** [13+]   
**Word Count:** 404  
 **Author's Notes:** I went with movie verse but some of the characterizations will be a blend of the comic and movie.

 

She had been so foolish to let herself fall for Dorian's song and dance. She knew their past history might pose a problem. She knew what an incredibly selfish and pompous man he had been and apparently continued to be.

'Wilhelmina Murray Harker, do you ever learn?' she silently berated herself. 

"Are you okay?" 

She stiffens at the sound of his familiar voice. This is the first time he has actually spoken to her without being around the others. 

"Yes, I'm just a bit annoyed with myself."

"You couldn't have known that Gray would play us all like this. He seemed so disinterested. I never suspected him."

_"That's right, Henry offer words of comfort and then when she is off guard swoop in and take her."_

Jekyll mentally tells Hyde to be silent.

"I still should have figured he would pull a stunt like this. He was arrogant and selfish back then too. I'm beginning to think I'm just a poor judge of character," Mina said regretfully. She hadn't been able to see through the Count until it was too late. Her naiveté in that situation had cost her much. Her friends, her husband...her humanity. 

Suddenly she feels a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looks up to see him giving her the most sympathetic stare. She feels her heart slightly flutter from the contact.

"We all make mistakes. For what is it worth I'm probably not any better at judging character," he says in jest. Giving her one of his quirky smiles.

_"Kiss her you fool! She's yours for the taking!"_

Jekyll ignores Hyde and merely gives her shoulder a slight reassuring squeeze.

"Thank you for saying that," she replies, giving him a genuine smile. "To tell you the truth I kind of felt that you had been avoiding me on purpose."

"I am sorry about that..." he starts but is cut off by her finger on his lips.

"It's okay. We both have our demons. I'm just glad we are speaking now."

He grabs a hold of her hand and gently pulls it away from his mouth. He can feel himself blushing with embarrassment as she lightly pecks him on the cheek. A stark contrast to the disgust that Hyde is feeling. 

_'Oh how romantic, I think I might just be sick!'_ Hyde mocks. Jekyll disregards Hyde's tirades because for all his complaining, Jekyll can feel Hyde's affection for Mina too.


	3. Sweet Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina and Edward seem to understand each other.

**Title:** Sweet Revenge  
 **Author/Artist:** Ariyana  
 **Theme:** Stage 2 Romance  
 **Rating:** [13+]   
**Word Count:** 268  
 **Author's Notes:** I went with movie verse but some of the characterizations will be a blend of the comic and movie.

 

The plan is set as the league splits into groups. She transforms into mist and summons her familiars and he unleashes the beast within. She gives the group cover as they make their way to M's stronghold. Her mission is Gray and his mission is to aid Nemo, but he would rather aid her. Henry pleads for Hyde to behave himself. Hyde makes no promises.

"You know I'd gladly _rip_ Gray to shreds for _you_ ," Hyde says to her. 

There is something chivalrous in his statement. Though he is a monster, she can feel a deep underlying gallant-ness within him. His offer is almost romantic, but her blood is boiling to take retribution for herself. She is not willing to give up that pleasure. Gray unleashed her wrath and he was going to suffer it.

"No, I want the honor of ripping him to shreds myself," she responds, her voice deadly on the wind. 

Hyde seems to smile deviously at her reply. The thrill of battle makes him giddy and her viciousness only goads him on. He only wishes he could witness her gain her revenge over the priss. He could easily imagine her tear into that pampered Aristocrat. The mere thought of her killing Gray in the most gruesome way aroused his excitement. Although Henry denies it, Hyde knows that Mina is as much a monster as him. 

"Far be it from me to deny you, your revenge," he finally says.

She couldn't be surprised that Hyde would completely understand her desire to see Gray dead. They were two different types of monsters but both monsters nonetheless.


	4. The Point of No Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dam between Mina and Henry finally break. There is no turning back.

**Title:** The Point of No Return  
 **Author/Artist:** Ariyana  
 **Theme:** Stage 3 Passion  
 **Rating:** [13+]   
**Word Count:** 466  
 **Author's Notes:** I went with movie verse but some of the characterizations will be a blend of the comic and movie. My apologies if the characters seem a little OOC. I've tried my best to stay true to them.

 

It had been a sad day as everyone returned to the ship. All were somber, lost in thoughts of their fallen comrade. Slowly Mina made her way to her cabin after parting ways with Sawyer. She wanted a bit of solitude. She needed to think. Quietly she reached her room and retreated inside closing the door behind her. Leisurely, she began removing her gloves and jacket before sitting in front of the makeshift vanity. She then began removing the hairpins from her hat. She heard a soft knocking at her door, which slightly surprised her.

"Who is it?"

"It's Henry. May I come in?"

"Yes, it is open," she answered, returning her attention to brushing her hair.

Nervously he entered her room, which was still covered in books and chemical vials. He often wondered how she went from being a music teacher to a chemist but didn't have the courage to ask.

_"You maggot! What does it matter? You're alone with her, make a move. She won't deny you! You pathetic coward!"_

Jekyll only sighed. "I just wanted to make sure you were doing all right."

"I'm fine, I've just been thinking about my condition."

Jekyll frowned a moment before he realized what she meant. He decided it was probably best to just listen and not pry.

_"If you made a move this century you could make her forget about her condition!"_

_"Oh hush!"_ Jekyll said mentally.

"I wonder if no matter what I do, I'll still end up like Dracula or even Dorian."

"You're nothing like them. Having a vicious streak doesn't mean you are all together heartless or selfish."

"I'm not as sure as you are..." she trailed off, letting her gaze fall to the floor.

Instinctively Henry moved to kneel down in front of her. He placed his hands on top of hers and squeezed them gently. The gesture caused her to look into his eyes. She could see the sincerity and admiration in them.

"Mina...I have faith in you."

It was the first time she had ever heard him say her name. She had to admit that she rather liked the way he said her name. There was a kind of devotion in his tone. Something that made her think of her deceased husband. A brief sadness fell upon her face. Softly she squeezed his hands back before bending down and kissing him full on the lips. After a few moments the kiss deepened and turned more passionate.

_"Finally! It took you long enough!"_

Jekyll could feel Hyde continually spurring him on. He wanted to pull back but Mina wasn't loosening her grip. Slowly he gave in to Hyde's demands and his own lust as he seized control away from Mina.

_"That a boy, Henry. I knew you had it in you."_


	5. Deep Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina and Henry give in to their passion with not much restraint.

**Title:** Deep Desires  
 **Author/Artist:** Ariyana  
 **Theme:** Stage 3 Passion  
 **Rating:** [17+] Adult Content  
 **Word Count:** 383  
 **Author's Notes:** I went with movie verse but some of the characterizations will be a blend of the comic and movie. This is a continuation of the other passion piece picking up where that one left off. There is definitely explicit and implicit sex here.

 

Mina is slightly surprised by Henry's newfound aggressiveness. Forcefully he pulls her to her feet, plundering her mouth with his hot tongue. They urgently begin undressing each other. Her hands graze over his skin as his fingers unlace her bodice. After a few more moments they are completely free of clothing and she pulls him toward the bed. He hesitates a moment, seemingly coming back to his senses. She runs her tongue up his neck and he kisses her again. The sensations of her nails lightly scratching his back send shivers down his spine.

She moans, feeling his arousal pushing against her. She wraps her leg around his hip urging him to fully enter. He thrust inside of her, moaning against her neck. Her nails painfully dig into his skin; the pain only prods him on. He increases the pace, he feels her lick his neck. She is panting; her breath is surprisingly hot. Suddenly he feels two sharp pinpricks on his neck. He soon realizes she is drinking his blood. He thrusts harder as the swoon washes over him. He can feel her body tense under his, her muscles clenching down in a pending orgasm. She pulls away from his neck as her orgasm slams into her. He stops thrusting allowing her a moment to catch her breath. He wipes the blood from her lips with his thumb. She greedily sucks that thumb into her mouth. He groans in response.

_"I knew she was a monster and I knew you really enjoy it rough. Your true colors are shining through now Henry."_

He doesn't get a chance to respond as she rolls him onto his back and straddles him. His hands travel up her hips to her breast as she now controls the lovemaking. She grinds against him hard and fast driving him over the edge. He cries out as he empties himself inside her. She runs her tongue against his chest. He pulls her into a deep passionate kiss. He tastes his blood on her tongue but doesn't care. He would gladly let her bite him again just to feel the euphoria. He hopes in his heart of heart that he is not just dreaming. His body craves more and her body responds in kind. He could get use to this.


	6. Facing the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina and Henry reflect on what has happened between them.

**Title:** Facing the Truth  
 **Author/Artist:** Ariyana  
 **Theme:** Stage 4 Intimacy  
 **Rating:** [15+] Mature Audiences   
**Word Count:** 499  
 **Author's Notes:** I went with movie verse but some of the characterizations will be a blend of the comic and movie. My apologies if the characters seem a little OOC. I've tried my best to stay true to them. 

Quietly they laid together, neither saying a word. He is surprised at how warm she feels pressed against him. All the stories and lore said vampires were cold to the touch. He notes that her flesh is indeed pale but she is also very soft and pliable underneath his touch. Despite the rigorous love making that had just taken place she has yet to break a sweat, while his body glistens in it. He figures that is one of the signs of her vampirism.

_"Instead of lying there like some kind of sloth, ravish the woman again you stupid git!"_ Edward reprimands.

Henry wishes that Edward would just be quiet and allow him to enjoy this instance. The day he saw her and Dorian together he figured that he would never have a chance like this with her. He still has his doubts but he is thankful for this moment of bliss and hopes that it won't end too soon.

Mindlessly she traces the outlines of his stomach muscles with her forefinger. She likes the feeling of his arm wrapped around her. It makes her feel safe and protected. Henry's lovemaking is not that surprising he is both attentive and demanding. She finds that she rather likes the mix, it suits his nature. Slowly she moves her hand up his chest all the way to his neck. Her finger gently traces the small bruise and puncture marks at the base of his neck where it meets the shoulder. The taste of his blood still lingers on her tongue.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to bite you," she apologizes.

He grabs her hand and pulls it back from the still tender wound. "Don't worry, I'm fine," he replies. "Besides I rather liked it," he admits, slightly blushing.

"Well I would never imagine you admitting that," she says in amusement.

"After what we just did. I can't very well be shy with you anymore, can I?"

She merely sniggers in response. She moves her hand down his chest; her finger draws circles around his navel. He intakes a sharp breath. She feels him shudder under her touch.

"Mina, you definitely bring out the worst in me." 

"Is that good or bad?"

He grabs her hand to stop the distracting feather touches. "Edward and I are always in a battle of the wills. Even before I created that confounded elixir I could feel an animal within. As I've grown closer to you I can see how much of me really is Edward. It's hard to admit that part of me has always been a monster I was just too stubborn to accept it."

_"It's about time you stop lying."_

"Now that you've owned up to it. Maybe you and Edward can reach middle ground. Neither one of you are complete without the other. Perhaps one day you two can become one complete person. Either way I'll be here."

He kisses her urgently and she willing opens up to him again.


	7. Speaking the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions are made, things that neither have spoken before.

**Title:** Speaking the Truth  
 **Author/Artist:** Ariyana  
 **Theme:** Stage 4 Intimacy  
 **Rating:** [13+] Some Caution   
**Word Count:** 480  
 **Author's Notes:** I went with movie verse but some of the characterizations will be a blend of the comic and movie. My apologies if the characters seem a little OOC. I've tried my best to stay true to them. This is the companion to 'Facing the Truth'.

 

Henry stood in front of the mirror buttoning his shirt. Momentarily he stopped to examine the small bite marks on his neck. The area was slightly sore to the touch but overall it looked to be healing fairly quickly. 

_"Worried? You wouldn't want us to be vampires as well, would you?"_ Edward questioned.

_"We're not going to turn into vampires!"_

"I'm so sorry for that" she apologized again, walking up behind him. She lightly leaned her cheek against his shoulder. "I know you won't turn into a vampire but I feel guilty about it."

"I'm curious, how does one become a vampire anyway?" he asked, fastening his collar.

"Well there has to be an exchange of blood a couple of times at least. Dracula feed off of me a few times before he forced me to drink his blood. I hadn't even realized that he feed on me the first couple of times," she explained. "I don't think I could ever force this kind of existence on another. It's just too cruel."

She tightly gripped the side of his shirt. Just remembering the past hurt. She had had so many nightmares about the night the Count revealed his true colors to her. She had never spoken the truth to anyone; she didn't even dare to confide in her diary. She wondered if she should tell Henry the truth as she felt him turn and embrace her. 

"Henry, I need to tell you something."

He noted the seriousness of her tone and only nodded in response. Silently he listened as she confessed to him about her encounters with the Count before she knew he was a vampire. He could see the pain in her eyes as she retold the tale to him. Including the details that she had been too afraid to admit to anyone. After she had finished her story, he found that she couldn't make eye contact with him. She had bared her soul to him, so he felt that it was only fair to do the same.

"Well there's something I need to tell you too."

She looked up slightly surprised but intently listened to him. It was his turn to tell her of the things that he had done and all the terrible things he had allowed Edward to do. The atrocities that Edward committed were many and Henry felt much pain and conflict over them. If he hadn't been a coward he probably would have taken his own life. It would be the fitting thing to do or so he thought until he saw the pained expression her face.

"Neither one of us can atone for our past if we are dead," she said, gently.

"I know, that's why I'm still here."

"I won't hold your past against you, if you don't hold my past against me."

"You have a deal," he replied, before kissing her.


	8. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina and Henry are in it for the long haul now.

**Title:** Moving Forward  
 **Author/Artist:** Ariyana  
 **Theme:** Stage 5 Commitment  
 **Rating:** [13+] Some Caution   
**Word Count:** 330  
 **Author's Notes:** I went with movie verse but some of the characterizations will be a blend of the comic and movie. My apologies if the characters seem a little OOC. I've tried my best to stay true to them. It's been a fun challenge. I'm glad I was able to join in this year. 

She knew everything now. All his dirty little secrets yet she didn't judge him. 

_"You are such a slug. Pouring your guts out like this. Have you no spine?"_ Edward sneered, obviously unhappy with Henry's confessions. 

_"How can I not tell her, after she bared her soul to me...to us!"_ Henry countered.

He just couldn't bring himself to withhold anything from her after she had trusted him with her deepest darkest secrets. The fact that she would tell him even knowing that Edward might use the information against her only made her gesture that more sincere. He couldn't judge her for the mistakes she had made in her life; he felt his sins were far worse. 

"Henry, are you all right," she asked, breaking his train of thought.

"Yes, it's just recounting my sins makes them more fresh in my mind," he said, weakly.

"I understand. The pain of the past can still be very sharp indeed," she sighed.

She had been relieved when she realized that Henry didn't think poorly of her for what she had done in the past. She didn't tell him those things expecting anything in return. She was already aware that Edward had done awful things and Henry suffered for it...that much had been obvious. She really hadn't considered that Henry would go into specifics about his past, and nothing could have prepared her to see just how deep the wounds ran. Henry already judged himself quite harshly as harshly as she judged herself. She really did understand his pain, like no one else would.

"Mina?"

"Hmm," she answered, slightly distracted.

"I...I just want you to know," he paused, taking her hands into his own. "I love you very much."

She smiled warmly, moving her hand to his cheek. "I love you too," she replied, kissing him softly.

Whatever happened, they would face it together. The past could not be undone but they could make their own future. Even monsters deserved some type of happiness.


End file.
